


Reverb in my Heart

by Lonely_Broccoli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Drunk Texting, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, Karaoke, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voice Acting, Voice Actor Akaashi Keiji, mild insomnia, the sappiest thing I've written in a while, they get a little steamy but there is no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Broccoli/pseuds/Lonely_Broccoli
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is in love with Akaashi Keiji's voice.Every dip and rise in his tone sends shivers down his body, directly touching his heart. He can't get enough of his content, until he realises Akaashi Keiji is more than a voice actor.He's a customer at the Wise Owl Cafe.





	Reverb in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BnessZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/gifts).



> hi!! this is a gift for the wonderful Ness! A fic inspired by their beautiful VA AU that started with a tweet. I just had to write it for their birthday. Akaashi is a beginner voice actor, and Bokuto ends up falling for him. It's just tooth-rotting fluff and pining. 
> 
> Ness, happy birthday and ily bish <3

Bokuto couldn’t sleep sometimes.

He would roll around the bedsheets, seeking comfort in the pleasant textures of the blankets. His eyes would burn with exhaustion, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. He would stare at his phone screen, scrolling through social media.

His phone pinged.

It was Kuroo, who always checked in to give him advice he didn’t follow himself. Kuroo was a psychology major, who often spent the nights drowning in coffee and research papers. He would often complain about how he missed Tsukishima and Kenma and everyone who wasn't going to college in the same prefecture as him. 

_Tetsurou my bro   3:21am_

**Go the fuck to sleep. I know you’re online.**

Kuroo was worrying about everyone but himself, as usual. Bokuto groaned. He never bothered to hide his online status, and every time he swore to himself he would turn it off, he would forget. Kuroo badgered him every time, as a result.

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ  3:24am_

**im tryind**

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ  3:26am_

**What are you doihg awake abyways**

_Tetsurou my bro   3:27am_

**I have a paper. Also your replies are riddled with typos jesus curist**

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ  3:30am_

**Cant sleep**

_Tetsurou my bro  3:34am_

**I have something for you**

_Tetsurou my bro sent a link._

Bokuto clicked the YouTube link Kuroo sent him, hoping that it wasn’t another rickroll. To his surprise, it was a video titled “Relaxing whispers by Nanohana to help you, who cannot sleep tonight.” So Kuroo did really have something that might help.

He grabbed his headphones and stuck them into his phone, making himself comfortable against his pillow. The opening sequence of the video started to play, a flowing animation of what looked like a heart monitor. A soft thumping sound travelled from one of his headphones to the other, and he shivered in anticipation.

The camera focused onto the bottom half of a young man’s face, and his microphone. Bokuto swallowed, waiting for the so-called “Nanohana” to do his thing that would help him sleep.

“Hello,” came a soft and velvety voice. “I heard you couldn’t sleep. Is there something on your mind that’s bothering you?”

 _Holy shit,_ Bokuto thought. The accuracy was almost terrifying, but more importantly, his voice was stunning. Without ever needing to look at his face, Bokuto knew he was beautiful. He had to be a voice actor.

“You will be relieved to know that you can let it all go now. Now is the time to let go of the worries, and loud thoughts inside your head. Concentrate on my words.”

Bokuto let out a soft chuckle. The Nanohana guy sounded so sure of himself, Bokuto decided to immerse himself into the experience. He grabbed his eye mask sitting on the bedside table, whipping off his headphones and securing it over his eyes.

“Close your eyes, focus on breathing. You are safe and comfortable here.” The silky voice continued, caressing Bokuto’s ears. Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut as a chill ran up his neck. He could definitely sleep to the words that reassured and embraced him.

“Goodnight. Have sweet dreams.”

By the time the video had ended, Bokuto was fast asleep under his covers. His headphones were still on his ears, securing his eye mask in place. Only his soft snores filled the room, peaceful and well rested.

The next morning, Bokuto was much more refreshed than usual. It showed throughout his classes, and when he met up with Kuroo for lunch. One look at Kuroo, and Bokuto could tell he already knew what happened.

“It helped, huh?” Kuroo giggled, sipping his matcha latte. “See, I’m always useful. I’m amazing.”

Bokuto snorted. “Corny videos usually never work. You got lucky.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I chose him specifically for you. You were always asking for reassurance during high school. Thought you might like his content.”

Bokuto placed a hand over his chest. “Bro, I’m so moved! Do you know about this Nanohana guy from somewhere?”

Kuroo whipped out his phone, tapping Nanohana’s username into Instagram at lightning speed. “He’s a voice actor. His career is just kicking off, but he’s voicing a character from an anime I’m watching. You gotta admit, he’s good-looking.”

Bokuto took Kuroo’s phone from his hands eagerly, ignoring the “Oi!” from him. He scrolled through the Instagram profile, mesmerized. Nanohana’s real name was Akaashi Keiji. It was a name that rolled off the tongue easily, fitting for someone with such a beautiful voice. Anime promos and mirror selfies were the majority of posts, and he was gorgeous. Bokuto gulped.

"Someone’s got a crush,” Kuroo teased, noticing Bokuto’s eyes gleaming.

Bokuto glared. “I can’t help it! He’s cute, he has a nice voice, _and_ he helped me sleep!”

“Correction: I helped you sleep.”

“Well, thanks for that, but were you the one who made the video?” Bokuto crossed his arms, munching on a mouthful of yakisoba bread.

Kuroo shrugged, tossing his carton in the nearby trash can. “Hey, since you’re still not gonna admit I’ve saved your ass, how about you come over tonight to watch the anime he voice acts in?”

“Hell yeah.”

Kuroo and Bokuto ended up under the same blanket, with Bokuto latched onto Kuroo’s waist while they spilled popcorn kernels on the floor. They were six episodes into the anime, and Bokuto was dreamy. He cared about Akaashi’s voice more than the actual plot.

“No matter what happens, I’ll protect you! I’m your comrade, after all!”

Akaashi’s voice was much more lively and vibrant in the anime, unlike the calm and soothing version Bokuto got to listen to in the video. It was still Akaashi, though, and Bokuto loved it. He savoured each and every line he had, memorizing the best ones.

“Tetsurou, make sure to vacuum up the popcorn kernels when you’ve finished watching that.”

It was Daichi, Kuroo’s roommate and boyfriend. He looked a lot more disheveled compared to when Bokuto saw him last. Understandable though, since he had been battling exams for a week. He waved at Bokuto sheepishly, who excitedly returned the gesture.

“Sawamura! Hey! I’m here!” Bokuto announced his presence loudly, earning an exhausted smile from Daichi. “Wanna watch with us?”

“I’m good. I don’t really watch that kind of stuff.” Daichi bent down to press a kiss on Kuroo’s nose. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

A visible blush seeped into Kuroo’s cheeks, and Bokuto burst into peals of laughter. Daichi left the sitting room, and Bokuto nudged Kuroo.  “You’re so smitten, it’s hilarious.”

“At least I’m taken.” Kuroo bit back, throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Bokuto screwed his face up, sticking his tongue out. “I’ll get a boyfriend soon, just you wait!”

“Whatever you say.”

Bokuto repeatedly listened to Akaashi’s voice before he slept, going through video after video on his channel. He started following Akaashi’s social media, although he never commented under anything.

It was interesting to know that Akaashi was a human too, just like him. Having only seen him on social media, Bokuto was almost convinced that Akaashi was some divine entity that put him to sleep with his words. But he loved nanohana with mustard dressing, had a cat named Jiro and lived in Tokyo. Bokuto was reminded of the little details every time something caught his eye while he walked home.

On a lukewarm Friday evening, Bokuto headed to the cafe that he worked at part-time. He popped into the back to greet Sugawara enthusiastically, high-fiving Hinata as he popped into the kitchen. Hinata was the new employee he was training, who had stars in his eyes as he made sponge cake and matcha mousse. Bokuto had taught him many tips and tricks, including the ones he used when nobody was looking.

“Bokuto, can you take care of the customers?”

“Gotcha!”

There was a large wave of customers every Friday, when their coffees went on offer. Bokuto had trouble dealing with the influx of visitors at first, but a few months of experience had made him grow used to it. He worked tirelessly, serving coffee and taking orders.

“Can I have one green tea, please?”

A pure, clear voice rang out into the air, and Bokuto’s lungs forgot how to breathe.

It was the voice that put him to sleep every night, travelling straight to his ears. Hardly daring to take a breath, Bokuto turned around to stare straight into Akaashi Keiji’s eyes.

“You’re- you’re Nanohana-san?” Bokuto shoved his hands inside his apron pockets, eyes widening in disbelief. Akaashi glanced at him, with his mouth slightly open in surprise. It was him, the voice actor. _The_ Akaashi “Nanohana” Keiji.

“...Yes. I’m Akaashi Keiji.”

The corners of Bokuto’s mouth pulled into a nervous, excited smile. “One green tea, right? Uh, I recognized your voice from your videos. They’re really good, and my friend recommended them to me because I couldn’t sleep, and I really-”

“Thank you. Hearing that makes me happy.” Akaashi’s mouth twitched into a small smile. Bokuto’s chest melted on the spot, and he started to clench and unclench his hands. He hadn’t felt this nervous since his college entrance exams.

Bokuto wrote down Akaashi’s order hastily, his palms slippery with sweat. “Sorry for coming onto you so suddenly. I just really like your voice acting, and I really can’t believe I’m just here talking to you.”

“Anyway, I’m gonna get your order ready right now! I won’t keep you waiting!”

Bokuto dashed into the back, face growing hot. “One green tea! Be quick, he’s a voice actor! He needs his tea!”

Sugawara chuckled softly. “You’re interested in him, aren’t you?”

“He’s really pretty and I love how he sounds!” Bokuto hissed. Akaashi was stepping into his heart barefoot, leaving traces of him all over him. Bokuto couldn’t ever forget his expressions, every blink and ghost of a smile on his lips.

When Bokuto brought Akaashi’s tea, he noticed his eyes widen just a little. “Hey! I got you your drink, I hope you like it! Is it okay if I ask you about voice acting, just a little?” Bokuto babbled, resisting the urge to scratch the back of his head.

Akaashi mumbled a _sure,_ taking a sip of his tea. “It’s delicious, Bokuto-san.” He replied, upon glancing at Bokuto’s name plate. “If you would like to, we could discuss this when you aren’t working. I think we can both have an easier time, that way.”

Bokuto lit up. “Yeah! I’m off work tomorrow, you wanna meet somewhere? Oh, how about the fountain beside the station?” He couldn’t believe he was making plans with Akaashi. His mind was already full of Akaashi’s smooth, comforting voice.

“That sounds good.” Akaashi whipped out a piece of lined paper, with his contact details written onto it. “Here’s my LINE ID, you can add me. Please, call me Akaashi.”

Bokuto carefully took the paper from Akaashi, taking a photo of it with his phone. “A-Akaashi? I feel like I should be the one calling you Akaashi-san,” he admitted, letting out a flustered giggle.

“I am fairly sure I am younger than you, Bokuto-san. I’m twenty-two.”

“And I’m twenty-three! I’ll see you tomorrow then, ‘kaashi!”

That night, Bokuto couldn’t sleep until he had gone through five of Akaashi’s videos.

Bokuto woke up the next morning, and snapped upwards like a twig. The events from yesterday were coming back to him; meeting Akaashi Keiji, serving green tea to him, getting his number. He wasn’t sure if he dreamt the last part, and whipped out his phone to check.

Akaashi’s profile sat under “New Friends”. It was unmistakably him, with his pet cat as his icon. It was half eight, and Bokuto concluded that it was a reasonable time to text someone. Kuroo had hammered basic texting etiquette into him, after he’d once texted him at three in the morning. The subject was “Why twitter can’t log in”.

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ 8:36am_

**Hey! It’s Bokuto, from Wise Owl Cafe! You still okay to meet me at one?**

_Akaashi Keiji       8:45am_

**Yes. I will meet you at the fountain.**

Bokuto was buzzing. He was going to meet Akaashi. He hadn’t hesitated so much before sending a text, but everything was worth it. He grabbed some clothes he deemed nice, changing into them and sending Kuroo a selfie.

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ 9:10am_

**Bro! Do I look good? I’m going to meet Akaashi! He visited my cafe!!**

_Tetsurou my bro  9:15am_

**You look fine. Go and impress him, but try to keep your pants on. Your gay is showing**

“Hey hey hey! It’s you! Akaashi!”

When Bokuto arrived at the fountain, Akaashi was already there, sipping his green tea from a bottle. He wore a red flannel shirt over a plain black t-shirt, and Bokuto would have thanked him if he ran him over with a car. His legs stretched out as he sat, eyes wondering and dreamy.

Akaashi gave him a wave, and Bokuto swore that his mouth pulled into a complete smile. “Hello, Bokuto-san. I’ve just arrived too, so it’s good timing.” He greeted him in a firmer voice than his videos, and Bokuto shivered. “Can I take you somewhere?”

“Of course! Where are we heading off to?”

Akaashi became visibly glad that Bokuto agreed to his request. “I wanted to take you to the park. It’s somewhere I go when I need to take a breather.”

Bokuto nodded eagerly. They made their way to the park by foot, chatting about their professions and academics. Akaashi had taken voice acting lessons at a specialist school, and “Still just an egg waiting to hatch”. Bokuto found that phrase adorable.

Flowers adorned the park, swaying daintily among the grass in an enclosure. Akaashi and Bokuto hopped up onto a low brick wall, legs swinging just above the path. “So,” Akaashi turned to Bokuto, with a hint of fondness in his eyes. “What would you like to know?”

“Anything! Your voice acting school thingy, why you started posting on YouTube, what you like to do besides that!”

Akaashi nodded. “I got into voice acting towards the end of middle school. I thought it was amazing, the way voice actors can move an entire audience with just their voice. You don’t need anything else, just your voice and someone who is willing to listen.”

Akaashi spoke with a passion in his tone. Bokuto could listen to him all day, whether he talked about voice acting or avocadoes. “And you became one! That’s amazing, Akaashi! Your dream came true!”

“I still need to work on it. Agencies are only beginning to consider me for roles. I still have a long way to go.”

“I’m sure you can do it, Akaashi! Your voice is amazing!”

Bokuto gave Akaashi a pat on the back. Akaashi let out a squeak, not expecting the force behind it. “How did you come to know about me?”

“My friend Kuroo recommended me your videos. I have insomnia, and it helps a lot when I listen to your videos! That… doesn’t sound weird, right?”

Akaashi giggled into his palm. “Not at all, Bokuto-san. I’m glad I could be of help.” His laugh was like sugar, precious and melting. It felt special, hearing the melody of his happiness.

That night, Bokuto shyly asked if they could meet up next weekend too. Akaashi said yes.

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ 3:23pm_

**Akaashi!!**

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ 3:24pm_

**Where do you wanna go this week??**

_Akaashi Keiji       4:02pm_

**You can choose this time, Bokuto-san. You let me decide last time.**

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ 4:06am_

**I have a friend called Kuroo, I was wondering if we can go to the shopping centre with the three of us?**

_Akaashi Keiji       4:15am_

**Sure.**

Bokuto excitedly messaged Kuroo to tell him that Akaashi would be coming as well. He’d been ecstatic every since he’d spent a day with Akaashi, and every one of his coworkers would notify him whenever Akaashi set foot into the cafe.

“Hey, Bokuto! Your voice actor-kun is here!” Sugawara called him, peeking his head from the door frame.

Bokuto leapt out from the back room, dashing over to Akaashi’s table. “Hey hey! Akaashi! Green tea as usual, today?”

“Yes, please.”

Bokuto nodded at a violent speed, writing down his order despite having no need to. “I’ll get that for ya right now! Wait a second!”

“You’re falling head over heels, Bokuto.” Sugawara let out a short laugh as Bokuto almost tripped over his own feet.

Bokuto wasn’t going to deny it. He liked Akaashi’s presence, a lot.

“So you’re the Akaashi Bokuto never shuts up about.”

The weekend had rolled around, and Kuroo was all too eager to size up Akaashi for fun. Bokuto waved both hands at Akaashi with a toothy grin, his loose t-shirt flapping about in the wind.

“Yes. My name is Akaashi Keiji. What do I call you, besides bedhead-san?” Akaashi snarked, surprising both Bokuto and Akaashi. His grin was devilish this time, unlike the ones he showed to Bokuto. Bokuto averted his eyes, swallowing hard.

Kuroo attempted an overdramatic bow, eyes squinting and teasing. “The name’s Kuroo Tetsurou. But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Akaashi gave him a lopsided smile. “And what about it, if that were the case?” He grabbed Bokuto’s arm, linking it to his own. “Let’s go, Bokuto-san. I’m sure Kuroo-san can keep up.”

“Brat.”

“Bird’s nest man.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Never thought Galahad would insult me personally. I’m honoured.”

“He watches A King’s Knight too! He thinks you’re awesome, too!” Bokuto explained on his behalf, and Akaashi visibly lit up. “We know you’re gonna get more and more roles! Just keep doing what you’re doing!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto swore that for a split second, the light made Akaashi’s eyes flash a thousand different colours. And then, it was Akaashi. The Akaashi that he was going to hang out with for an entire day. The Akaashi that lingered in his mind before he went to sleep.

“Oh, it’s a karaoke bar. C’mon, let’s go in!”

Bokuto beckoned to Akaashi and Kuroo, who had formed a reluctant bond while playing arcade games and eating oversized pancakes. Singing karaoke would be another ritual for the two of them to go through.

Akaashi raised a brow. “Are you… sure? I don’t really sing. I’m not sure if I should-”

Kuroo nudged Akaashi’s shoulder. “You’re a voice actor, aren’t you? Singing is just another thing you do with your voice. What, you scared or something?”

“So is yodelling, for that matter. I don’t plan to unleash Franzl Lang on my tongue.”

Bokuto let out a guffaw. “So, we going in? I’m thinking three hours. We can pay for each hour, and some drinks! Yeah?”

“Sounds good to me. How ‘bout you, Akaashi?”

Akaashi fell silent for a few moments, nodding when he knew he didn’t have much of a say. “I’ll go in with you guys. I’m worried about what you’ll do to Bokuto if I leave you two alone.”

“I’m the one who introduced him to you, asshole.”

“You got his hand stuck in a vending machine and posted a video of it on Twitter, instead of helping him.”

“How do you know about that?!” Kuroo said incredulously.

“Bokuto-san exists, and he has a mouth.”

“Hey!” Bokuto stuck out his lower lip. “So, we going in or not?”

“Yes.”

Bokuto scrolled down the list of songs, picking out the ones everyone could sing along to. They sat inside a room with a menu on the table, and a box with maracas and tambourines. Akaashi read through the drinks menu, glancing at Bokuto.

“How about Zen Zen Zense? It’s a classic!” Bokuto suggested, taking up the microphone and switching it on. “Wait, this box only has two microphones! Dammit!”

“You guys can sing first. I’ll-”

“Let’s share, Akaashi!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s shoulder, pulling him closer to the microphone, and inadvertently, his face. “We sing the first song all together!”

Kuroo flashed a grin at Akaashi, raising his brows. “What, you scared your voice will break the microphone?”

Akaashi glared at Kuroo, staring him dead in the eyes as he belted out the first note with Bokuto.

“That’s the spirit, Akaashi! Put those vocal chords to work!”

“That’s… my job, Bokuto-san.”

The trio sang Zen Zen Zense together, each one trying to one-up the other. It was exhilarating, and Bokuto was intoxicated by Akaashi’s voice. He couldn’t believe he was listening to him sing his heart out, pouring his emotions out.

“How about this one, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi clicked into Clarity, by a group Bokuto hadn’t heard of before. “I like this song very much.”

“I don’t know that one… I won’t be able to join in much, Akaashi.”

Akaashi shrugged. “It’s very easy. There’s katakana over the English text. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Kuroo stood up suddenly, stepping over to the telephone in the box. “I’m gonna go order some drinks. You guys want anything?”

Bokuto nodded. “I want some beer! How about you, Akaashi? Do you drink?”

“I’ll take shochu.”

“Drinks this early, bro?” Bokuto tilted his head quizzically. “We normally go for a few more songs before that.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, placing their orders and returning the phone to its original place. “You guys are singing a goddamn love song while sharing a microphone. I _need_ a drink to drown that out.”

“Are you jealous, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi shifted closer to Bokuto, until their cheeks were almost touching. A warmth pooled in Bokuto’s chest, spreading through to his fingers holding the microphone.

“You little shit.”

Akaashi and Bokuto had a wonky duet together. Akaashi sang most of the song on his own, and urged Bokuto to join in on the chorus. Akaashi’s voice was beautiful, almost feather-like. Bokuto sipped his beer to distract himself from the budding emotions.

“Akaashi, you’re amazing! You really are super talented!” Bokuto’s cheeks were flushed from the alcohol as he lay his head on the table. “You’re so good, Akaashi. I think you’re one of the most amazing people I know.”

“The alcohol is really doing a number on his inhibition, huh?” Kuroo giggled, slightly giddy from the cocktail he’d sipped. He let out a soft hiccup, choosing another song from the roster. “I’m not gonna drink any more. I’ll end up getting sick.”

“Surprising how you’re the one who can’t hold his beer.” Akaashi snorted, whipping out a pen from his pocket. “I never would have guessed.” He stabbed the side of his beer can, shotgunning the beverage without breaking eye contact.

“Shit, Akaashi. Are you… okay with drinking so much?”

“Don’t worry about me, Bokuto-san. I’m not a lightweight. I can handle my liquour.”

Akaashi Keiji couldn’t handle his liquour.

“Bokuto-saaaan.” Akaashi rubbed his face against Bokuto’s shoulder. “Why is your hair so spiky? What do you use to dye it? I think your eyes have a very radiant colour, did I tell you that before?”

Bokuto ruffled Akaashi’s hair, unable to bring himself to pull him off. “Akaashi, I think you’ve had enough to drink. C’mon, I’ll walk you home.” Akaashi responded with a feline groan, not even able to glare at Kuroo laughing his ass off.

“I’m so tired, Bokuto-san. Please help me home.”

Akaashi pressed his nose against Bokuto’s chest, his breath smelling of alcohol. Bokuto suddenly felt intoxicated, and pulled Akaashi away gently. “Where do you live? Come on, up we get. We should sleep before three in the morning, at least.”

Kuroo cackled, to which Akaashi responded with a groan. “Who said he could handle his liquor? You’re absolutely plastered. Not so confident now, huh?”

“Kuroo-san is bullying me,” Akaashi whined, and Bokuto almost died on the spot. “Please protect me. You’re my Bokuto-san, you hear me?” Bokuto slung Akaashi over his shoulder with a soft huff.

Bokuto was in love, and very much attracted to drunk Akaashi.

The next morning, Bokuto woke up to a slew of incoherent texts from Akaashi, which turned into mortified apologies after a certain point.

_Akaashi Keiji          2:21am_

**Why does my head burn so good**

_Akaashi Keiji          2:23am_

**I just saw an extra large dorito and thought of you**

_Akaashi Keiji          2:23am_

**yehjkfbf asfrew likew dadqid**

_Akaashi Keiji        2:34am_

**I hope I won’t have to spend my morning with my head in the shitter**

_Akaashi Keiji        2:52am_

**Nico nico nii bitch dorito**

_Akaashi Keiji        3:04am_

**Its not fair you have my voice to fall asleep to and I dont have yours**

_Akaashi Keiji        8:58am_

**Bokuto-san I am so sorry for last night.**

_Akaashi Keiji        9:03am_

**Oh my god**

_Akaashi Keiji        9:07am_

**Please don’t read my drunk texts.  
**

_Akaashi Keiji        9:12am_

**Dont tell kuroo about this please bokut0san**

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ  9:17am_

**Akaashi!! Did you sleep well??**

_Akaashi Keiji        9:23am_

**...Yes. Thank you for asking.**

Bokuto did end up telling Kuroo about Akaashi’s drunken texts. Kuroo didn’t stop laughing throughout the entire lunch break, and Bokuto laughed along with him. Kuroo’s stupid bird cackle was too damn contagious.

“I would like to take you somewhere, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi made a proposal out of the blue, sipping green tea at his usual table.

“Where?”

“The cat cafe one train station away. They treat the kittens well, and I visit once a month or so. It’s a very nice place.” Akaashi explained. “I like cats very much. They’re cute.”

Bokuto smiled goofily at the idea of Akaashi cooing over a cat. He wanted to see Akaashi stroking the sweet creatures, whispering phrases of adoration. “I’d love to, Akaashi! I’d love to!”

Akaashi’s mouth opened when he smiled. Bokuto hadn’t seen him that happy, ever. “Then it’s settled. Sunday?”

“Sunday!”

Bokuto woke up excited when Sunday rolled around, but the thumping anticipation in his chest faded after all but thirty seconds. Something- no, everything was horribly wrong, in a way that he hadn’t felt in years.

His throat felt like it had been scraped with sandpaper, his lungs were heavy with every breath, and his head was stuffy and dizzy.

He wouldn’t admit that he was sick.

Glancing at the clock on his phone, Bokuto knew he had all but three hours to get changed out of his sweaty clothes and get to the station. He attempted to lift himself up, but failed immediately. His cheeks were flushed with fever, that prevented him from acting like the normal, healthy Bokuto Koutarou.

He was sick.

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ    9:23am_

**im soyry Akashisw**

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ   9:27am_

**I feel rlealy bad i csnt go**

_Akaashi Keiji         9:29am_

**Are you all right Bokuto-san?**

_Bokuto ψ(｀∇´)ψ   9:34am_

**Everythign hurt s and I feel greene r than shrek**

Bokuto accidentally pressed the button to lock his phone, and couldn’t be bothered to turn it back on. The blue light made the pounding in his head even worse, so he wasn’t too displeased. He wanted sleep more than anything. If there was a rock in front of him, he would have smacked his head into it.

He drifted in and out of sleep, missing human contact. He should have called Kuroo and asked him to take care of him. He would have bitched about it, but he would have still come for him. He missed Kuroo. He missed his parents. He missed Akaashi’s voice.

“Hello?”

A knock.

Bokuto groaned, hoping to wait it out until his guest would go away. But he recognised that voice. He would recognise it anywhere.

Gathering up his entire day’s worth of strength, Bokuto dragged himself out of bed, slithering on the floor to the front door of his apartment. He staggered up to undo the lock, falling splat onto the floor as he did so.

“Bokuto-san. I brought-” Akaashi gasped when he took one look at Bokuto. Bokuto almost laughed. Did he really look that unsightly?

“Akaashi, you came for me.” Bokuto slurred, coughing what little air he had inhaled into his uncooperative lungs. His voice was almost gone, and Akaashi winced when he heard his attempt at speaking.

Akaashi lifted him up after some struggle, staggering back to Bokuto’s room. “You’re worryingly warm. Have you been able to eat or drink?”

Bokuto was positive that Akaashi’s voice was the only thing stopping him from going insane. His head was splitting open, a new wave of pain crashing into his skull every time he sneezed.

“I haven’t moved from my bed until now, so no, I guess?” Bokuto mumbled. His eyes stung, and he willed the tears to go away. “My head hurts bad, Akaashi. Everything sucks.”

Akaashi let out a soft sigh, smoothing down Bokuto’s flat hair. “Is there anything I can do? Would you like a hot water bottle? Some rice porridge?”

“I’m cold. Can you get me a hot water bottle? Please?”

“Of course. I’ll be back in a few moments, all right?”

And just like that, Bokuto was alone again. His feelings were acting up again, and a suppressed whimper escaped him. He wasn’t going to cry because of some dumb cold. Bokuto Koutarou was stronger than that.

“Do you seriously not own a thermometer, Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi was looming above him, slightly exasperated but with the same fondness in his eyes. “I brought you your hot water bottle, and a glass of water. Hydrate yourself. You need to replace lost fluids.”

“I don’t get sick. Didn’t see why I should buy a thermometer.”

“Look at you now.”

Bokuto let out a sob. “I know. Getting sick is awful, Akaashi. Don’t ever get sick, I’m begging you. It’s not good.”

He could hear Akaashi laugh above him. “I won’t, Bokuto-san. Get better soon. We can go to the cat cafe next weekend.” Bokuto opened his mouth to answer, but a series of dry coughs escaped his mouth instead, rattling his frame.

“Is there anything you want me to do? Did your parents do something in particular when you got sick?”

Bokuto shook his head, sweat rolling off his brow. “They never really did anything. They were away most of the time,” he answered truthfully, and Akaashi frowned at him.

“I’m sorry. I was tactless.”

Bokuto let out an exhausted chuckle. “It’s okay, you’re here now. That’s what matters.” He scrambled up into a sitting position, wrapping his boiling arms around Akaashi. “I calmed down when I heard your voice. Thank you so much, Akaashi.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, running his hands through Bokuto’s tousled hair. “It’s all right. Everything is all right. You’re going to feel better soon. Go to sleep, okay?”

It was the Akaashi that first helped Bokuto go to sleep. It was Akaashi in the videos, reassuring him that he was safe and comfortable. Bokuto bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Sleep well, Bokuto-san. You’re so good.”

Bokuto was woken up by the smell of fresh rice porridge. It had a slightly burnt sting to it, but it was a pleasant aroma that pulled him out of his sleep. A bowl of rice and vegetables sat on the bedside table, and Bokuto shifted towards it, enticed.

“Do you think you can eat? My mother would often make this when I was sick. It’s the only food I can really cook.” Akaashi let out a nervous laugh, and Bokuto’s heart dropped to his toes. He’d made food for him, despite the fact that he was probably the human equivalent of a slime ball.

“It looks so good, Akaashi! You made this… for me?”

“Of course.” Akaashi handed him the bowl and spoon. “You’re my friend, and I care about you very much.”

Bokuto spooned the rice into his mouth, gulping nervously. “Akaashi, I…” he was about to choke on his mouthful of words, but he didn’t care. “I like you. I like you more than a friend. More than a best friend. I like you, and you only, Akaashi.”

Akaashi was frozen. He was ice, eyes unblinking and wide. “You like me,” he murmured, sitting himself down onto Bokuto’s bed. “You like me in a romantic way.”

“I’m sorry!” Bokuto yelped. “I didn’t want to weird you out. I’m sorry. You can leave now, it’s okay, I-!”

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi shushed him, and Bokuto didn’t dare open his mouth. “Listen to me. I’m not going to leave you. I’m not weirded out. So, please.”

“Please don’t cry.”

Bokuto’s lip trembled, and the floodgates opened. “I just- shit. I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry!” He sobbed into his palms. He didn’t want to hear the words of rejection come out of Akaashi’s mouth. He didn’t want his voice to rip his heart in two.

“I love you.”

Akaashi’s voice rang out, loud and clear.

“I love you, Bokuto-san. I love you too.”

That evening, Bokuto’s inbox was filled with screams of disbelief and congratulations.

_Tetsurou my bro     7:23pm_

**finally you’ve stopped pining, you bitch. make bastard voice actor man happy.**

_Suga-kun                7:34pm_

**I knew you could do it, Bokuto! Congrats! Don’t bone in the cafe tho please**

_Little_ _Apprentice_     7:57pm

**I’m so happy for you both!! I hope you’ll be happy with him!!!**

Bokuto Koutarou was in a relationship with Akaashi Keiji.

Things were going to get so much more unprofessional in his work environment. He didn’t care.

“Keiji.”

Bokuto caressed Akaashi’s face, touches soft and needy. His fingers roamed down Akaashi’s throat, where all those beautiful words came from. Akaashi was his, and he was Akaashi’s. He would hear things come out of his mouth that he wouldn’t dare repeat to anyone else.

“C’mere, _Koutarou._ You’re so good, baby. You’re such a perfect-”

Bokuto cut Akaashi off with a kiss, short and sweet. It certainly wasn’t going to be their last one. They were determined to mark each other with soft kisses that lingered for those extra seconds.

“A perfect _what_?” Bokuto tugged on Akaashi’s locks teasingly. His hair fell onto his eyes, sticking to his forehead. Bokuto found himself at an absolute loss “Tell me. Before I shut you up again.”

Akaashi tightened his grip on Bokuto, in retaliation. “Don’t be getting too cocky. You’re my perfect boyfriend, Koutarou. And you know it.”

Bokuto snickered cheekily, pressing their lips together once again. Akaashi took the lead from there, dragging his teeth along Bokuto’s lip. Bokuto’s laugh was caught in his throat as Akaashi pressed his bottom lip in between his own, and he let out the huskiest groan he’d ever heard come out his own mouth.

Their hands roamed around each other’s bodies for a while, until they found each other and clasped tightly. Akaashi pulled away for one second too long, eliciting a needy whine from Bokuto.

“Insatiable as ever,” Akaashi remarked, wrapping one arm around Bokuto’s hip. Bokuto hungrily leaned in for another kiss, and Akaashi’s lips broke into a smile. “I love that about you. _Fuck,_ I love you so much, Koutarou.”

“Whose fault is that?” Bokuto creased his brows, his smile never faltering. “Ke- shit, Keiji!” His voice cracked as Akaashi moved down to kiss his neck, throwing his head back with golden eyes languidly staring into Akaashi’s emerald ones.

“I take great pleasure in knowing that it’s mine.” Akaashi had no intention of changing his behaviour, Bokuto could tell. He bit down on the skin of Bokuto’s neck, and watched him as he shivered. “You’re so beautiful, all undone under me.”

Bokuto squirmed under Akaashi’s words. Akaashi, the warm, caring Akaashi, whispering things that he’d never even dreamed of. Akaashi, his hot, demanding boyfriend. “You’re a tease, but you already know that.” He growled, running his hands down Akaashi’s neck. “Can I?”

Akaashi gave an inpatient nod. “I take it that you want me to do the same.” When Bokuto made an eager noise, Akaashi reached down to pull his t-shirt over his head. He waited until Bokuto’s fingers had worked their way through all the buttons on his shirt, massaging his scalp as a means of encouragement.

“You’re always so pretty, Keiji.” Bokuto sucked in a breath at the sight that lay in front of his eyes. Akaashi shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it on the floor, his breath uneven and filled with desire. “Look at you, so beautiful, you goddamn treasure.”

“Says you,” Akaashi huffed out. Bokuto knew he was attempting to hide his blush with his fringe. He’d seen him do it too many times. “I could hold you all day, Koutarou. It isn’t fair. You’re too hot without even trying.”

Akaashi traced a finger down Bokuto’s collarbone, pressing into the dip in the middle. “I’m so lucky. I can see you like this, and nobody else will ever know. I’m the one dragging out your reactions.” He planted a messy line of kisses down the curve of Bokuto’s shoulder, rubbing at his pecs with his fingertips.

“ _Ah-_ Keiji,” Bokuto moaned out, almost kneeing Akaashi. “Do you know where you’re touching me right now?” Akaashi’s hand was resting on his chest muscles, lightly brushing against his nipples.

Akaashi hummed, tracing his hands down the sides of Bokuto’s stomach. His abs made perfect patterns on his skin, carved like marble. He slid his hands up again, pressing harder on the same spot as last time.

“Would you like me to stop?” Akaashi asked coyly, knowing full well what the answer was. Bokuto swore under his breath, not quite able to wipe the smirk off his face.

“Fuck no.” Bokuto wrapped his legs around Akaashi’s back, yanking him closer by force. “Just keep- keep going, Keiji.”

“As you wish.”

Akaashi’s mouth was on Bokuto’s hips, sucking and biting until he was just shy of leaving marks. As Bokuto’s moans reached a crescendo, so did Akaashi’s satisfaction. “Koutarou, you’re so cute like this. So good, you’re incredible.”

Bokuto wasn’t going to admit that he had a thing for praise.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you? So ravenous, Koutarou.” Akaashi reaches up to brush Bokuto’s lip with his thumb, and Bokuto is about to lose it. “You’ve been doing so good. Does it feel good when I touch you?”

Bokuto Koutarou had a thing for praise.

Bokuto tilted his head downwards to show agreement. “You’re the _best,_ Keiji. You always treat me so good, I love you so goddamn much.”

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s upper body, running his nails down lightly across his broad back. “I love you, Koutarou. I’m so proud of you.”

He refused to pull away, even after their kisses slowly melted into soft pecks on the face. Bokuto didn’t want it to end. He would stay like this forever, limbs entangled with Akaashi’s. His perfect boyfriend with a perfect voice, perfect lips with words to match.

Akaashi Keji, resounding in his heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @justararepair


End file.
